


Milestones

by drfitzmonster



Series: Leave it to Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Superbaby, and crying throughout, there's a bit of angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Three little glimpses into the life of brand new parents Kara Danvers and Cat Grant.





	1. Three Days

“Are we dreaming?” Cat whispered softly as her wife came to stand behind her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. 

“No, sweetheart, we’re not.” Kara chuckled and kissed the side of Cat’s head. She looked down at their 3-day-old daughter, who was finally asleep after an epic bout of wailing.

“I just,” Cat murmured softly, “never thought I’d get another chance at this.”

Kara smiled. “Well, I never thought you’d be able to get me pregnant, so…”

Cat turned in Kara’s arms, placing her hands on Kara’s chest, fiddling idly with the lapels of Kara’s robe. “I  _ am _ a woman of many talents,” Cat said, affecting her signature smirk.

“That you most certainly are.” Kara released her wife and chanced a step closer to the baby’s crib, wanting to be near her but afraid of waking her up.

“She’s so small,” Cat whispered, turning toward their daughter once again. She moved back into the circle of Kara’s arms, leaning back into her body and sighing. 

“Yeah, Alex said that Kryptonian babies run a bit smaller than humans when they are first born,” Kara moved the both of them forward, hesitantly gripping the crib on either side of Cat’s body.

“So... have you decided on a name yet?”

Kara said nothing, but buried her face in Cat’s hair. 

“I can feel you making that puppy-dog face, and no, we are not naming her after me.”

“You know, traditionally, female Kryptonians take their father’s full name as their surname.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not a father, because I will not have our daughter’s last name be ‘Cat-Grant.’ I’m not  _ that _ megalomaniacal.”

“What about just the middle?” Kara asked hopefully. “Please?”

Cat sighed, unable to say no her precious wife when she asked so sweetly. “Fine.”

They stood in silence for a while, watching their baby sleep, swaddled in a blanket emblazoned with the crest of the House of El, her little pink fist barely peeking out at the top.

“Alexandra.” Kara murmured, finally. “I want to name her after Alex.”

“That’s wonderful, darling.” 

Cat moved her hands over Kara’s, entwined their fingers, and brought their hands around her waist. She leaned back into Kara. She’d known that Kara had been conflicted, torn between honoring the mother she’d lost at such a young age and the sister who’d been her closest friend and confidante since she came to Earth. Cat was glad she’d finally made a decision.

“We can call her Allie. Or Lexie.”

Cat shook her head. “Not Lexie. That is  _ much _ too close to the name of my least favorite Luthor.”

“I thought Lena was your least favorite?”

“Just because she made a pass at you at a party doesn’t mean she’s anywhere near as bad as Lex.” Cat stopped, pulling Kara’s hand up to her mouth so she could place a soft kiss on her knuckles. “That said, she better keep her hands to herself the next time we see her.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that after you read her the riot act,” Kara said, giggling. 

The sound of Kara’s laughter was soft and musical and for some reason it left Cat completely overwhelmed. She turned, pressing her forehead into Kara’s chest and clutching at her back.

Kara hooked an index finger under Cat’s chin and lifted gently until she caught Cat’s gaze. “What’s wrong?” she asked, brushing away an errant tear that was rolling down Cat’s cheek.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just all too... perfect. You’re too perfect. I don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense,” Kara said, peppering the side of Cat’s face and neck with kisses. “You deserve  _ everything _ .” Kara swept Cat suddenly off her feet, bridal style, spinning her around.

Cat squealed and began to giggle herself. “Kara! Stop or you’ll wake the—”

At that very moment a little set of surprisingly powerful half-Kryptonian, half-human lungs let out a piercing cry.

“—baby.”

Kara placed Cat gently on her feet and rushed over to the crib. She scooped her daughter up and rocked her gently in her arms, cooing softly at her. “It’s ok, Allie, your mommies are here. Don’t cry.”


	2. Three Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Alura's hologram. I have taken liberties with her/its characterization.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Yes.”

Cat gripped Kara’s wrist and pulled, begging her to turn and face her. “Darling, I just don’t want you to be disappointed. She’s not your mother.”

“I know.” Kara placed a kiss on her wife’s forehead. “But she’s the closest I’ll ever get.” With that, Kara cradled her daughter to herself all the tighter, and entered the room where her mother’s AI was housed.

Cat watched the door shut behind them and began to cry. It broke her heart that her sweet and loving wife wanted so badly to share this moment with her mother, so badly craved her love and acceptance, that she was taking their child to meet Alura’s facsimile. The AI could not love, could not feel. She was not programmed to do that. She was a mere encyclopedia.

At that moment Alex walked up, placing a hand on Cat’s shoulder. “They’re in there?”

“Yes,” Cat sniffled.

“It’s going to be ok.” Alex pulled Cat into a tight hug. “Promise.”

“I’ve seen the way she looks sometimes after she talks to her, Alex. I just don’t…” Cat trailed off, shaking her head.

Alex took Cat’s arm. “Come on, let’s you and I go have a drink in my office. Kara will come find us when they’re done.”

“Scotch?”

“I’ve got a bottle of 15-year Laphroaig with your name on it.”

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Kara entered the room that contained her mother’s AI. It was large and empty, awash in cold, blue light. She lingered in the doorway, fixated on the panel that would activate the hologram.

“Are you ready for this, Allie? Are you ready to meet your grandma?” Kara looked down at her beautiful daughter, still scarcely able to believe she was real. “Me neither, but we’re going to do it anyway.”

Kara smoothed out the baby’s onesie and cap, both sporting her family crest. She’d had Cat special order them specifically for this occasion. She so felt silly now. The AI couldn’t even see.  

“I’m so sorry you don’t get to meet her for real,” Kara said, kissing her daughter’s head. She took one deep breath, steeling herself, and tapped the panel to power on the program. Alura’s figure blinked to life in the center of the room, and Kara approached the console.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Hi, Mom.” 

“How can I assist you?”

“Oh, um… I just wanted to introduce you to your granddaughter, Alexandra Catherine Danvers-Grant.” Kara held Allie up, as if her mother were really standing there.

“You have a child. Would you like me to update the House of El’s genealogical database?”

Kara closed her eyes. This was not how it was supposed to go, not at all. She swallowed back a sob, swallowed all the things she wanted to say. She took a couple of deep breaths, and then finally spoke, her voice breaking as she did. “Yes. Please update the database.”

“I need some information. What is the name of the second genetic donor?”

“Oh, um… Catherine Grant.”

“Species?”

“Human.”

“When was the child born?”

Kara sighed, letting a few hot tears escape from her eyes. She felt like she was filling out paperwork. “She was born three weeks ago, exactly.”

“Very well. I will input this information into the genealogical database. Are you also seeking information on Kryptonian child-rearing practices? Or Kryptonian child development?”

“No, no…” Kara turned to leave. “Just... update the database.”

 

* * *

 

Cat and Alex were two drinks in when Kara walked into the room. She wore a smile that would have fooled almost anyone— anyone except the two women before her. Their faces fell when soon as they noticed the tightness in Kara’s face and how stiffly she held the baby.

Cat stood wordlessly, stepping forward and drawing Kara into her arms. “I’m so sorry, my love,” she whispered softly into Kara’s hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

As soon as Kara felt Cat’s arms around her she started to weep. She felt every last reserve of strength leave her and she just let go of everything. All the hurt from dashed hopes and cruel truths she’d been shoving down came bubbling up. It left her body in an anguished cry, a deep and guttural moan that melted into heaving sobs.  Kara only calmed down when the baby in her arms started to fuss.

“I’m sorry little one.” Kara quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face with her free hand. “Mommy is sorry. Ssshhhhhh… It’s ok, everything is ok.”

Cat grabbed the sides of Kara’s face and kissed her, harder than she’d intended, but she couldn’t help it. The grief written on her wife’s features was killing her. She broke the kiss, placing her forehead gently against Kara’s, wanting to say something, anything, to make it better. All she could come up with was, “I love you,” said resolutely and with the thickness of a sob she had stilled at the back of her throat.

Kara sniffled. “I love you too.”

Alex hung back, letting the two women have their moment. Only when Kara’s head popped up and she motioned for her, did Alex approach. “Kara—”

“I know she’s not real, but I thought that maybe for a minute or two, I could pretend. Just this once, just for this.” Kara’s voice began to quaver. “Having Allie is the best thing I’ve ever done, Alex.” She stopped for a moment, shaking her head. “I just wanted them to meet.” 

“That program is not your mother. But I know that she’s up there somewhere, looking down at you right now, and she is proud. She is so very proud of you,” Alex said, her voice hardened with conviction, as she joined Kara and Cat in an embrace. She continued, more softly, “And you know what? Allie  _ will  _ get to meet her, because she lives on in you, Kara. Right here.” Alex reached out, touching her fingertip to Kara’s chest. “You carry all her love in your heart.”

“You really think so?” Kara asked, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

“I know it.”

Kara looked down at her daughter, and back up at her wife, and then her sister. They were the three great loves of her life, and even though her heart ached with grief, she felt incredibly lucky. She reached out for Cat’s hand, pulling it up so she could kiss her fingers. “Let’s go home.” 


	3. Three Months

“And so it is with my family’s well-being in mind that I have chosen to resign as CatCo Worldwide Media’s CEO and Chair of the Board. I will remain—”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Kara, turn that dreck off. I just lived it. I don’t need to see it happening again.”

Kara quickly flipped off the television and looked up at her wife from her place on the couch in their living room. She held their baby in her right arm, and with her left she motioned for Cat to come sit next to her. Cat obliged, nestling into Kara’s side and resting her head on Kara’s chest so she could watch their daughter as she chewed on a teething ring and kicked her legs vigorously.

“I thought you looked amazing up there,” Kara said, kissing the top of Cat’s head.

Cat lifted her head, scoffing in mock horror. “But did you  _ see _ how washed out my face looked? I told them to move the lights back another five feet but they wouldn’t listen—”

Kara darted forward, silencing Cat with a fervent kiss. “You were stunning and you know it.” She kissed Cat again, biting at her bottom lip. 

“You are incorrigible,” Cat said, laughing. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

Kara smiled. “Well, while you were busy being glamorous and perfect on tv, Allie learned a new trick.”

“Really Kara? A  _ trick _ ? She’s not a dog.” 

“No, I’m serious, Cat. Watch.” Kara lifted up their daughter and released her into the air, where she floated.

“What the hell, Kara?” Cat yelped, snatching the baby and clutching her to her chest. 

“Cat it’s fine. She does it every time. I promise.” Kara reached out, and Cat reluctantly handed Allie over. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Kara lifted her up, giving her a kiss before swinging her gently back and forth until she was squealing with delight. “Ok, let’s show Mommy!” Kara held Allie up in the air, looking at Cat, waiting for permission. With a nod from Cat, she slowly moved her hands away.

The baby stayed suspended in the space between the two women, rotating slowly. She laughed, flailing her arms and legs.

“How?”

“I think it’s like a reflex.” Kara said, furrowing her brow. “It doesn’t look like she can control it, really.” Kara plucked her daughter from the air and gave her back to Cat. She’d begun to fuss, and Cat rocked her back and forth, cooing softly at her until she calmed.

Once the baby was quieted, she looked up at Kara. “I mean, I figured she would have powers, but… I don’t know, I just…”

“Didn’t think it would happen so soon?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t  _ want  _ it to happen so soon?”

“Yes.”

Kara put her hand on Cat’s shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. We’ll teach her to control her powers. Until then, we’ll just have to protect her— and the world— from herself.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Cat said with a sigh, leaning back against Kara’s chest, holding the baby on her belly.

“I know it’s not going to be easy.” Kara pulled Cat in closer, reaching her hand out to stroke the side of her daughter’s face. She kissed the top of Cat’s head. “I’m sure it’ll be a disaster sometimes.”

“Well, that’s no problem. You’ve gotten me quite used to those.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed in mock indignation. She bit the side of Cat’s neck playfully, at the same time gently tickling her ribcage. 

Cat yelped in surprise before falling into a fit of giggles, still holding onto little Allie, who began laughing herself. Seeing the baby’s amused reaction caused both of the women to laugh even harder, until they were crying, buoyed and bonded by a shared moment of mirth. 

Without really noticing it, Kara had begun to weep, her heart so full of emotion the only thing her body knew to do was make tears. Cat craned her neck to look at Kara when she felt her take a stuttering breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It’s just,” Kara paused, sniffling, unsure of how to continue, “we’re a _ real _ family.” Kara whispered it, like she was surprised to even be saying the words, like she couldn’t quite trust it, like it was more of a question than a statement.

“Oh, my darling, yes. Of course we are.” Cat shifted until she was facing Kara, placing their daughter gently in Kara’s arms and kissing her softly. “A real family.”

**Author's Note:**

> This year, and this month especially, have been so very bleak and scary. I wanted to write something to remind myself that we are real and we are here and we deserve to be happy.
> 
> I hope you all liked it ok.


End file.
